1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a communication device, and, in particular, to a clipping communication device.
2. Related Art
With ever developing technology and the increasing quality of daily life, demands on product quality and convenience are also increased. Of course, there is no exception to demands on communication devices. As for communication devices, a lot of convenience functions, such as portability, are required in addition to quality communication function. Referring to FIG. 1A, a conventional portable communication device 1, such as a USB wireless Ethernet adapter, at least has one antenna module 11 and one USB connector 12, which is electrically connected to the antenna module 11. The USB connector 12 functions to transmit and receive signals transmitted or received by the antenna module 11. When a user uses the communication device 1, as shown in FIG. 1B, the USB connector 12 of the communication device 1 is inserted into a socket (not shown) of a computer host 2 to enable the function of communication device 1.
However, the socket in the back of the computer host 2 tends to be pressed and damaged under the weight of the communication device 1. In addition, the communication device 1 only can receive the signals coming from a specific orientation due to the shielding effect of the computer host 2, thereby deteriorating the communication quality. Furthermore, because the position of the socket of the computer host 2 is fixed, the user cannot place the communication device 1 according to his/her requirements and is thus inconvenienced.
Thus, it is an important subject of the invention to provide a communication device capable of solving the above-mentioned problem.